


Edge Lord Kermit The Frog (COnnor is Kermit)

by osote



Series: Osote is high on la croy [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Again, Crack Fic, I is high, im high, on la croy, on la croyy, please no report i am innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osote/pseuds/osote
Summary: Evan walks homeIt gets spooky





	Edge Lord Kermit The Frog (COnnor is Kermit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To My Dearest Friend Jeffrey xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+My+Dearest+Friend+Jeffrey+xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo).



Evan the acorn walked home

"Hey," a kermit like voice said

Evan's head turned like an owl

"Want some la croy?" Said the emo who wore like black

Woah edgy

"No!!!!!" Shouted evan

"Drugs are dingius!"

Evan grew wings and flew to tallest trees and let go

The end


End file.
